Toyota Hilux
The Hilux 4X4 is a pickup truck manufactured by Toyota, marketed as simply "Toyota Truck" in North America from 1973-95 with no model name mentioned in advertising, promotional material, or on the trucks themselves after 1975 . History In 1985, Statler Toyota received a delivery of a new truck painted in black. When Marty McFly returned from 1955, the improved present placed the vehicle in his garage and he had possession of the keys. Its license plate number was 2EZP916. His plans shifted to driving Jennifer Parker up to the lake; however, Dr. Emmett Brown's arrival in the DeLorean time machine from 2015 halted those plans. Marty would return on Sunday to find Biff Tannen waxing his new truck. He drove to Jennifer's house and woke her up from the porch swing he and Doc had placed her on back in 1985A. Marty and Jennifer drove past Hilldale where they had a recollection of the future, when Douglas J. Needles and his gang drove up beside them at a red traffic light and challenged them to a drag race. Marty declined, but after being called "chicken" he braced himself for takeoff. Marty put the Toyota into reverse when the light changed to green and Needles' Ford F-150 4X4 sped off. They watched as the near lane was soon taken by a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud I pulling out of a side street, which Marty might have hit had he continued racing. In the original timeline, Marty had hit the Rolls Royce with his truck, creating a dismal future for himself through the chain of events it sparked. After Marty stopped the truck, Jennifer discovered that the fax she had taken back from that future erased itself, showing that Marty changed his future. Marty drove Jennifer to the site of the DeLorean's destruction along the train tracks when they heard the sound of the pedestrian warning bells at the railroad crossing. Vehicle specifications *1985 Toyota Hi-Lux pickup Deluxe 4x4 Xtracab *Air-conditioning *AM/FM cassette *Full instrumentation with tachometer *Solid front axle *22R-E 2.4L 4cyl EFI *5 speed manual transmission (W56) *RF1A transfer case (gear drive) *Smitty built tubular bumpers (front and rear, double tube) *Single tube roll bar *KC daylighter's (4 - 6" round, 2 - 3x5" rectangular) *US wheel model 94 Black Modular wheels (15x8) *31x10.50x15" Goodyear Wrangler radials *Black exterior, gray interior *Rear slider window *Tinted rear slider and cab extension (approx. 20%) *Black grille, with black headlight doors (chrome accented) Behind the scenes * In Back to the Future, the license plate number of Marty's Toyota Hilux 4X4 is 2EZP916. However, in the next two installments of the trilogy, the number has become 2BAK860. * In Back to the Future, and at the start of Back to the Future II, the truck has a single roll-bar and no KC covers on the lights, except on the first scene on top of the flatbed delivery truck where the yellow covers are visible. In the next scenes, it has a double roll-bar and KC covers on the lights. * On pages 246 and 247 of George Gipe's novelization (see second Quote above), Gipe makes the unfortunate mistake of having Marty open the garage door twice: once, to look at his new Toyota truck for the first time; and again, when he is about to take it for a drive. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Story'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' See also * External links *Toyota Motor Corporation Global Website *Toyota Motor Corporation Global Website: Vehicle Gallery - Hilux Category:Transportation Category:1985 Category:1985 technology